Snow Golem
) |Damage=0 (Knocks mobs back) to Blazes |techname=snowman |spawn=Player's choice |drop=Snowball (0–15) |fa = 1.0.0 Beta 1.9 pre-release 1|idb = 97|exp = 0}} Snow Golems, also known as Snowmen, are a unique type of passive Mobs that are created by a player. As they walk, they leave snow trails in their wake. In cold and cool biomes, it'll happen at any elevation; in warm biomes, it will typically only occur above sea level. It is also fair to note that snow golems will take damage during rainfall (but not snowfall), and in any hot biome (i.e. the nether, deserts, mesas, savannas, and jungles). Upon death, they drop only Snowballs, meaning that no pumpkin will be dropped as used in the creation. Making a snow golem consists of 2 Snow Blocks and a Pumpkin. Place the two blocks of snow on top of each other, and the pumpkin at last on top, and the snow golem will be created. Behavior Snow golems wander aimlessly until a hostile mob is seen, after which they will throw snowballs at it. Snowballs do not do damage, but anger the mob, thus diverting the enemy's attention. The mobs will then attack the snow golem until it is dead. Snow golems can only hurt blazes since blazes can be killed by throwing snowballs at them. Weaknesses As previously stated, snow golems will take damage from any form of water, similar to endermen. However, they cannot survive in the nether, jungle biomes, or desert biomes because of the heat. A fire resistance potion will render them immune to these biomes, however. How to Build To create a snow golem, a player must stack two snow blocks on the ground, then place a pumpkin on top of it. This does not require a crafting table. An alternative for pumpkins can be a Jack-O-Lantern. Note that when building it, the pumpkin must be put on last. This makes snow golems impossible to generate via redstone-affected items. Also, note that they can be created in the Xbox 360 Edition as of a recent update. However, only 8 of them can be created at a time. |box1-5= |box1-8= |product2=Snow Golem |box2-2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} Trivia *Endermen can create snow golems, but this is extremely rare. *Snow golems do not take any fall damage, similar to iron golems. *In Minecraft Beta 1.9, when the snow golem was added, it did not have the pumpkin on its head. *In The Combat Update, a player can take off the pumpkin of the snow golem if a player uses Shears on it. *In Minecraft Beta 1.9, snow golems would attack players holding wheat. *Snow golems will not die in seconds when they are in Deserts, Savanna Biomes and the Nether if they have a fire resistance potion effect. *Snow golems can be used as an infinite source of snow. If a snow golem is trapped and a player can reach the snow layer trail, it can be dug with a shovel repeatedly, as the trail regenerates instantly. *Snow golems can be created in any direction, even if they are created horizontally. *If the game rule mobGriefing is set to false, snow golems will not create a path of snow when they move. *If the snow golem misses a shot and shoots an iron golem, the iron golem will attack the snow golem, but the snow golem will not continue to attack the iron golem. In such a fight, the Iron Golem would quickly destroy the Snow Golem. Gallery Category:Utility Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Player Made